


I'll Carry You

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: that was my fanfiction i hoped u guys lickd it xD i wurked reelly hard on it and it was my fur-st (xDDDD :33 >:3) tim righting smut pls give kudos :3





	I'll Carry You

sudenly jerry squeze richs skin flute and rich gasped and he moneed and he nut in plesore it felt so good he couldnt beleeve it "jeremie i love u" he said brethles "i love u too" sayed jerey sudenly rich started crieing "whats wrong?" jeremy asked rich snifed "im just so sorry about the skwip" "aw its ok i fourgiv u" and he hugged rich and rich snifd agenst his shirt for a few minites and then he was silent and jey looked down wuried but then saw rich was sleping jerusalem smiled and kised rich gently on the fourhed "good night" he wispered

**Author's Note:**

> that was my fanfiction i hoped u guys lickd it xD i wurked reelly hard on it and it was my fur-st (xDDDD :33 >:3) tim righting smut pls give kudos :3


End file.
